Steven Universe
Steven Universe is an American television series created by Rebecca Sugar that premiered on Cartoon Network in 2013. It is currently in its 5th season. The series aired in re-runs on Boomerang from June 2 to July 29, 2018, airing alongside its airings on Cartoon Network. Premise and Storyline The series is a coming-of-age story of a young boy named Steven Quartz Universe. The Crystal Gems are Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven, a young half-human, half-Gem boy who inherited his gemstone from his mother, the Crystal Gems' past leader Rose Quartz. As Steven tries to figure out his gradually expanding range of powers, he spends his days with his human father Greg, his friend Connie, the other people in the fictional town of Beach City, or the Gems. He explores the abilities passed down to him by his mother, which include fusion—the ability of Gems to merge their bodies and abilities to form new and more powerful personalities. The first season slowly reveals that the Crystal Gems are remnants of a great interstellar civilization. Many places they visit are ruins once important to Gem culture, but now derelict for millennia. The Gems are cut off from their homeworld, and Steven learns that many of the monsters and artifacts they encounter are Gems who, corrupted by a Gem weapon of mass destruction, can no longer maintain rational humanoid forms. In parallel, flashbacks relayed by Greg develop the history of Rose Quartz and her relationships. By the end of the first season, Steven learns that the Homeworld Gems intended to sterilize the Earth to incubate new Gems within it. Now, 5,000 years after Rose led the other Crystal Gems in a violent and apparently successful rebellion against these genocidal plans, the Homeworld's machinations once again extend towards the Earth with the arrival of two hostile envoys, Peridot and Jasper. In the second season, Peridot is forced to ally with the Crystal Gems to prevent Earth's destruction by a Gem abomination growing in the planet's core. In the third season, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, an errant Homeworld Gem, join the Crystal Gems. Jasper is at length defeated, and Steven learns that his mother killed one of Gem society's four matriarchs, Pink Diamond. In the fourth season, as Steven wrestles with his conflicting feelings about his mother's actions, Homeworld's remaining leaders return their full attention to Earth. The fifth season begins with Steven taken to Homeworld to stand trial for his mother's supposed crimes; he escapes with the help of Homeworld fugitives. "Steven Universe"- Wikipedia (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Universe) Characters "List of Steven Universe character"- Wikipedia (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Steven_Universe_characters) * Steven Quartz Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Rose Quartz * Lapis Lazuli * Peridot * Jasper * Onion * Greg Universe * Connie Maheswaran * Lars * Sadie Miller * Bismuth * Mayor Bill Dewey * Ruby * Sapphire * Padparadscha Sources Category:Cartoon Network Category:Shows that originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Cancelled shows Category:May 29 2018 Airings Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Nelvana Category:Noggin